Big Hero 6 (Big Hero 6)
| form = | video = | other = }} :Big Hero 6 is from the Non MAU film . Big Hero 6 is a team based out of . Members * : The leader of the group. He formed the team to find and defeat , providing each member with powerful armor. His own armor is designed to interface with that of , but does not seem to provide much on its own besides durability. * / : The original was a large inflatable robot designed and built by . He dons heavy armor that allows him to fly, provides him greatly enhanced durability, shoots his gauntlet as a rocket, and vastly increases his scanning range. He was destroyed and an exact replica was built by Hiro using the same programming chip from Tadashi. * : The school mascot of the . He came up with the nicknames of GoGo, Honey, and Wasabi. He is from a wealthy family and his father is a superhero himself. He wears monster-like armor that breathes fire, increases his strength and durability, and greatly enhances his leaping ability. * : An adrenaline junkie who uses magnets to skate and throw discs. * : A chemist who has a that creates small balls of various chemicals to perform various tasks. * : An engineer whose armor provides him with plasma blades. History Hiro and Baymax were investigating the death of Tadashi Hamada when they came across Yokai. The other four members found them before they were all attacked by the masked villain. After escaping death, they sought refuge in Fred's . They decided to become a group of superheroes to stop Yokai. They found him on and went to investigate. They found that ran an experiment that caused to disappear. Yokai was revealed to be her father, Robert Callaghan, who had apparently died in the same fire as Tadashi. Hiro had Baymax try to kill him, but the other members of the team stopped the robot. After realizing the error of his ways, Hiro agreed to bring in Robert without killing him. They confronted him at the opening of Krei's new building. They stopped him from using a portal to destroy the building. Baymax found that Abigail was alive in the portal and he and Hiro went to find her. While in the abyss, Baymax was heavily damaged. He sent Hiro and Abigail back through the portal before it closed, providing him with the chip Tadashi designed. Hiro built a second Baymax and they decided to protect the team as Big Hero 6. Background The first version of the team outside the comics. In the Comics Was started by the Japanese government. They felt they needed a superhero team to protect the country, similar to the Avengers. The original members were Silver Samurai, Sunfire, GoGo, Honey, Hiro Takachiho, and Baymax. Hiro was reluctant to join, and only did so after his mother was kidnapped. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Big Hero 6 (Earth-14123) at Marvel Database *Big Hero 6 (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Big Hero 6 (Film) Category:Big Hero 6 (Big Hero 6) Category:Heroes (Big Hero 6)